CUSTOM Season
by Race Baj 2.0
Summary: My own Season of Evo (set right after season 1) please R/R. 6th Episode is up, Evan, Fred, John, and Kurt meet up with some new characters. And Lance And Kitty must fight off a Sentinel.
1. The Wild Card

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution. In fact because of me being a Canadian I have not had the opportunity of seeing season two yet. This is set after season one. Tabitha and the new recruits will probably not be making appearances (as well as any other characters from season two) Unless I put them in, and if so it will be much different. Also for the reason of me being a idiot Gambit will have no accent, sorry, but to the best of my abilities I will try to write in the way he seemed to talk in the original X-Men series. Same thing about the accent applied to Kurt. Also this was inspired by the fic, Season X.

X-Men Evolution

*CUSTOM* Season

by Race Baj

Episode One: The Wild Card

  
  


Scene shows the back of a older teenager. He is at a store and places several packs of cards on the counter. The female clerk smiles at him and he pays for his purchase and is about to leave. Screen switches to the clerk grabbing the money and putting it in the register, one of the coins is blowing a eerie gold colour. Screen switches to the teenager grinning. The register suddenly explodes sending money everywhere.

Female Clerk: I don't know happened, it just- just.

??? Teen: Ah, don't worry, Remy will help you with those

The Teen starts picking up the money and a grin again forms on his face.

*Cut to Theme Song*

Scene shows the schoolyard Scott Summers is leaning against a picnic table drinking a soda. He puts it down and angrily folds his arms as Lance Alvers walks up to him.

Scott: What do you want Alvers.

Lance: Ah come on shades, Magneto left us, so did Mystique, why not let bygones be bygones?

The strange Teenager from the shop passes by. Suddenly Scotts pop can explodes, soaking him.

Scott: You going to pay for that Alvers!

Lance (laughing): I swear I didn't do it, but I sure wish I did. 

Scott grabs Lance's shirt and holds his fist back.

Lance: Whoa! Summers what are you doing.

Jean's voice from off camera: Scott!

Jean, Kurt, and Kitty show up.

Jean: Scott what's going on.

Kurt: Ya, and why do you smell weird and why are you all wet?

Scott: Why don't you ask Lance that question.

Lance: Hey don't look at me, Summers' soda exploded and he seems to think I did it. 

Scott: gee I can think of a million other people who would want to do that.

Lance: What about Mathews.

Scott slowly loosens his grip and finally lets go of Lance, Lance then leaves.

Scott: I hate that guy...

Scott checks his pockets

Scott: Where is my wallet!

  
  


Scene changes to the Institute, the professor enters a room where the X-Men are all seated.

Professor: Good news, Cerebro has alerted me of the presence of a new mutant, I would like you to go and see him.

Scott: Great, we'll get the X-Jet and go find him, where is he at?

Professor: That is the good part, he seems to live here in Bayville, and attends your highschool.

Evan: Great, who is he?

Professor: his name is Remy LeBeau.

Scott: So what is his powers?

Professor: Cerebro was unable to determine that.

Scott: Alright we'll check it out.

Scene shows the unknown teen from before sitting at a table in the high Bayville high's cafeteria shuffling cards, in the background, Jean and Scott talk to a young man, who points over to the teen, Scott and Jean then come and sit down.

Jean: hello.

??? Teen:...

Scott: Are you Remy LeBeau?

??? Teen: Would it matter.

Scott: we are looking for a man named Remy LeBeau, are you him?

??? Teen: Yes I am.

Jean: Well its not a easy subject to approach but...

Remy rolls his eyes and flicks a piece of food over to Jean, which creates a small explosion.

Jean (surprised): That will do.

Scott: We are from an institute, it teaches people with special gifts, like us, how to control them.

Remy: Remy knows how to take care of himself fine.

Remy leaves and Jean and Scott look at each other a bit confused, screen moves and zooms in on Toad who was a couple tables over and he is grinning.

  
  


Scene changes to Scott, Kurt, and Kitty outside the school

Kitty: So he just like, totally blew up at you.

Scott: Yeah, the only thing I could figure out is he doesn't seem to like me and Jean and his power is blowing things up.

Kurt: Ah, wonderful, we have a mutant, who learn to blow things up for the good of mankind!

Jean: Kurt, we need to find a way to make him understand, and that attitude won't help.

  
  


Scene changes to a broken down house, we zoom in and it changes again to see Lance, Todd, Fred, and Pietro all standing around a room with peeling wallpaper, and a broken down couch and TV.

Lance: So he seems to not take a liking to the perfect squad?

Todd: Yeah, heck he even stole Summer's wallet earlier, and he was the one who pulled the soda can trick on him.

Pietro: Great! Sounds like he could be one of us.

Fred: Yeah but I've been thinking, what is 'Us' lately?

Lance: Fred don't think to much that's not good for you.

Pietro: Fred is right you know, we got no reason to even be here now that Mystiques gone.

Lance: Correction, we got no one to boss us around-

Todd: or pay the bills!

Fred: What I mean is, without Mystique telling us our only purpose is to beat up some freakishly nice people, why are we even still here.

Lance: Because we got nowhere better to go.

All four guys look at the ground for a few seconds, then Lance looks up again.

Lance: But back to topic, we gotta make sure this Remy guy doesn't end up joining the X-Geeks.

  
  


Scene changes to a convenience store, two guys wearing masks enter and a shop owner reaches for a gun under the counter.

Shop owner: What do you people want?

???1: Ok old man, give me everything in that cash register or you don't leave this store tonight with the ability to walk.

Scene shifts to the first unknown teen, and his eyes glow a dark red. The shop owner pulls out his gun and two thin blasts come from the first teen's eyes. The gun explodes just as Lance, Pietro, Todd, and Fred walk in. Camera zooms in on Remy who is standing in the corner of the store.

???2: Jim, we got company.

The two teens look at the brotherhood.

Todd: Lance, what do we do?

Lance: We got integrity, we do what's right!

Fred charges at the two, camera zooms on the second, who up to now hasn't said anything. His eyes glow light blue and he shoots off two thin blue beams which hit Fred. Fred immediately stops and he slides into a display. Just then Scott, Jean, and Kurt walk in.

Kurt: Vats going on?

Scott: Thievery? I thought you were bigger then this Alvers!

Lance: Get lost shades, we're sort of busy here!

Pietro runs at the thief with blue eyes, who is standing in front of the shop keeper, but Jean uses her powers to toss him into a display. Suddenly a playing card flies through the air and blows up between the X-Men and Brotherhood. Remy steps through the smoke and is wearing a brown trench coat, a dark red shirt, black pants, and dark blue boots.

Kurt: Its da, new mutant!

Lance: what's the deal, you with us, or them?

Remy: Ah, Gambit love being the wildcard.

Camera shifts to a close up of the two strange mutant robbers.

???1: Lets go Jason, before these idiots remember us.

One of them shoots two thin red beams and blows up the cash register. The other grabbed some bills that flew through the air.

Lance: What?

The two crooks push past Lance and run out the door. Todd tries to hop after them but Kurt ports on top of him and pins him to the ground.

Kurt: Not so fast Toad!

Scott: Your friends may have got away with the money, but we won't let you go!

Scott shoots a optic blast at Lance, who leaps to the side and it smashes into a display of food.

Lance creates a small quake and the Scott falls over. Just then sirens are heard.

Todd: It's the police yo! We got to get out of here!

The four mutants run to the back of the store. Jean and Kurt run to a window that shattered in the fight earlier, Scott looks over at Remy.

Scott: You coming?

Scene changes to Lance climbing a wood fence in a alleyway, he drops down to the other side where Pietro and Todd stand panting, while Fred is sitting against the side of a building.

Pietro: I can't believe it! We try to help, and Summers and his looser friends just let the crooks get away!

Scene shifts to a view of the fence and Remy jumps down.

Lance: you...

Remy: Gambit has decided to come with you four, he got no where else to go.

Todd: Welcome to the family.

Todd falls to the ground and leans against the building in tiredness, while Lance shakes Remy's hand.

Lance: Welcome... to the Brotherhood.

  
  


A/N: What did you all think? This is just the first episode, I plan to focus on the Brotherhood and the X-Men with equal time, and as you can see, the Brotherhood will not be made the bad guys in this. So give me feedback, as long as you like it I will continue.


	2. Fire In The Wind

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution. Also I have never read the comics and know little about Pyro (I just like the controlling fire thing) I will do as the series did with Avalanche, take liberties on him, generally give him a knew personality for him (also what they did with Rogue) Anyway enjoy. Also if anyone has ideas for mutants, please tell me, because I am always looking for new characters.

X-Men Evolution

*CUSTOM* Season

by Race Baj

Episode Two: Fire In The Wind

  
  


Scene shows the outside of a burning building. Zoom in on a crying child. Scene shifts to fire fighters on the ground.

Fire Fighter: we can't get up to the window that child is in, the fire is too strong!

Suddenly the fire seems to leave the area the child is in. The Firemen get a ladder up there and a man climbs up and grabs the child. Scene shifts to not far from the scene, a young teen with spiky blond hair 

*Theme Song*

Scene shows the teen from before walk into a waiting room at Bayville. Lance, Pietro, and Todd are sitting in chairs looking bored. The teen looks confused but walks into a room marked principal. Inside he sees a short bald man smoking a cigarette.

Principal Bald Man: Do you know how to knock.

??? Teen: Uhh, yes sir?

Principal Bald Man: then why didn't you?

The principal gets a angry look on his face but the teen seems unaffected. He takes the cigarette out of his mouth and continues talking.

Principal Bald Man: Ok then, who are you.

??? Teen: The name is John Allerdyce.

P.B.M.: Alright Mr. Allerdyce, welcome to Bayville.

Zoom in on the man's cigarette, it starts burning quickly, and before it reaches his fingers he puts it out just before it burns him

John (to himself): Dang!

  
  


Scene shifts to the inside of the institute, all the X-Men are sitting around.

Professor: While I was able to wipe the mind of the store owner, I seemed to learn something interesting... it seems the Brotherhood were not at fault there.

Scott: Excuse me?

Professor: The two other teens there were trying to rob the store, when the brotherhood showed up and attempted to stop the attack.

Jean: so, we helped people commit a robbery?

Professor: I am afraid so.

Evan: Man, you wiped out bad.

Professor: while I do not blame your actions, I just suggest you use your abilities more wisely, I will not always be there to wipe the minds of those who have discovered you. Also you need to be less judgmental, remember, we want the Brotherhood to feel we are their friends.

Scott: But-

Professor: That's enough Scott.

Scott sighs but had a determined look on his face.

  
  


Scene changes to the school. Lance, Todd, Fred, Pietro, and Remy are sitting around waiting in the schoolyard. Scott walks by and Lance steps in front of him

Lance: look guys, it's Mr. Hero. Helped any defenceless thieves lately?

Scott: Quiet Alvers!

Scott pushes by Lance but Remy slaps a fighting pole he had against the ground in front of Scott. 

Lance: what's your hurry Summers, got any crime scenes planned?

Scott gets angry and throws a punch at Lance who dodges it.

Todd: great Summers, thinking ahead, stop his from preventing other crimes.

Scott jumps as Todd who laughs, falls on his back, and uses his feet to throw him over his head. Scott lands in a bush.

Todd: Don't tell me the great leader of the X-Men is losing his touch?

Scott tips his sunglasses to make that Red Glow thing.

Scott: I'll show you if I've lost my touch-

Jean: Scott!

Jean grabs Scotts arm and pulls him away

Scott: What?...What?

  
  


Scene shifts to a young teen walking in a empty hall, his eyes glow a deep red and he blasts a locker, the locker catches on fire when it explodes. John then walks through the hall, but hasn't noticed the teen before him. He sees the fire and holds out his hand. It all collects there and he walks into the washroom, and the sound of running water and the fire going out, can be heard. Kurt then steps out of the Bathroom (in human form) with his eyes wide.

  
  


Scene shifts to the X-Mansion, Kurt, Scott, Jean, and Kitty are present.

Kurt: I am telling you, he had a ball of fire floating above his hand!

Scott: Its not possible.

Kitty: it might if he was like, a mutant.

Scott: Then why didn't Cerebro pick it up?

Jean: He might be new.

Evan walks in

Evan: What's up?

Jean: Kurt thinks he found a new mutant.

Even: Great, where is he?

Jean: At Bayville

  
  


Scene shifts to the Brotherhood house an explosion is heard and popcorn starts pouring out of the kitchen.

Remy (from in the kitchen): Sorry.

  
  


Scene shifts to school, John is sitting. He takes out a lighter and creates a flame. It floats between his hand and turns into a sculpture of his face. He doesn't notice but Scott walks up to him.

Scott: Pretty talented.

This scares John so he falls back and the flame ignites the bench he was sitting on. 

John: What do think your doing!

John holds out his hand and the flames come back.

Scott: Hey, you're the pyromaniac!

John makes the fires smaller and throws it onto one of Scott's shoes. 

Scott: Ah!

Scott stamps his foot on the ground several times and the fire gets put out. Lance, Remy, and Pietro walk by.

Lance: Stop drop and roll summers.

Remy throws a marble that's charged up and it blows up right in front of Scott's face.. Scott falls back in surprise and the Brotherhood walk away laughing.

  
  


Scene changes to the cafeteria, John is sitting alone at one of the tables, and Todd and Fred sit down as well.

Todd: Hey there.

John: You the welcoming committee?

Fred: Need a light?

Fred holds up a lighter and John glares at him.

John: What's that supposed to mean?

Todd: it means yo, that you have a gift!

John: So?

Fred: So, there is a place for people like us!

John: Yeah, the circus!

John gets up and leaves.

Fred: Did we do something wrong?

Todd: Nope, he's just not ready.

Fred: so... think he's gunna eat his food?

Todd shakes his head and Fred starts eats the stuff in John's tray. 

  
  


Scene changes to the X-Mansion, Scott and Jean are talking.

Jean: Boy you really blew it this time.

Scott: What?!?

Jean: Insulting people aren't the best way to make friends!

Scott: Well neither is lighting my shoes on fire!

Jean: Maybe if you could keep your temper down.

Scott: oh shut up!

Scott angrily leaves.

  
  


Scene changes to John walking down a dark street at night. Suddenly two teens that look fairly alike walk out of a alleyway and start walking behind him. John suddenly spins around.

John: What do you want!

??? 1: My name is Jim Rico, and this is my brother Jason.

John: well good for you, now answer my question. 

Jason: We're going to see if your worthy!

Jason throws a punch at John who sidesteps and dives his fist into Jason's stomach. Jim runs toward John and drives his shoulder into the boy, throwing him to the ground. John groans ad stands up. Jim kicks at John's head but something grabs his foot and pulls it, tripping him. Scene shows the Brotherhood in their battle uniforms and Todd's tongue retracts back into his mouth. 

Jason: What are you people!

Lance: we are your worst nightmare.

Lance creates a quake and the two attacking teens try to stay balance, Pietro grabs Remy's hand and creates a Tornado. Suddenly Remy flies out of the Tornado in a flying kick and hits Jason in the side of the face. Remy turns to face Jim and swings his fighting stick at him. Jim grabs the stick a thrusts it into Remy's stomach. Fred then runs at Jim but gets blasted. He groans as burn marks form on his arm where he was blasted. Lance runs at Jim and leaps to the side as he fires a blast. Lance runs at him again but Jim fires a shot at the building and rubble from the roof falls onto him. John then whips out a lighter from his pocket and sends the fire at Jim. Its singes his eyes and he screams. While he's in pain Todd uses his tongue to yank Jim's legs out from under him. Pietro runs up just as Jim stands to his feet and socks him in the right cheek. Jim falls back unconscious and Remy gets to his feet.

Remy: Where's Lance?

Lance: Right here.

Lance stands up and the rubble and dust from the building fell off him.

Fred: Is everyone alright?

Pietro: It seems so *turns to John* what about you?

John: You saved me.

Todd: Yeah, us mutants got to stick together.

John: But...

Lance: Listen, we mutants might not exactly be at the top of humanities love list, but there are places for people like us.

John: Like a freak show?

Pietro: Like our place, the door is always open.

Pietro hands John a piece of paper, the Brotherhood give him a last glance, then pile into Lance's jeep.

  
  


Scene shifts to the inside of the brotherhood house. In their kitchen. Todd, Lance, Fred, Remy, and Pietro are all present. Todd shoots out his tongue and opens a cupboard but Pietro grabs it.

Pietro: Don't, do that!

Todd nods and Pietro lets go, his tongue shoots back into his mouth. The a knocking sound is heard. Scene shifts to outside, John is holding a duffle bag and waiting at the door.

John: The door is always open...

  
  


*The End*

A/N: well hope you liked it, please R/R. In the next chapter, a new mutant I have created, named Sonic comes, but will he join the X-Men, or the Brotherhood. As you can see I have decided to put a bit of humor into this fic as well. Anyway hope you enjoyed reading my fic, and suggestions are always welcome.


	3. Time and Sound

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution. For this note I shall point out that both the new people Sonic (Nick) And Chrono (Jeff) Are mine! Jim and Jason Rico are also mine. MWA HA HA. And if you use em, you will face the wrath of the RCOD (Rubber Chicken Of Death)

X-Men Evolution

*CUSTOM* Season

by Race Baj

Episode Two: Time and Sound

  
  


Scene setting is the X-Mansion. Zoom in and scene shifts to inside. Kurt is hanging from a light on the ceiling reading (he's in cool demon form.) Kitty walks in and sits on a couch below him but Kurt doesn't look up from his book.

Kurt: Hi Kitty.

Kitty gives a surprised shriek that makes Kurt drop his book, which hits Kitty on the head. She looks up at Kurt angrily who gives a goofy, I'm sorry look.

Kitty: Kurt!

Kurt: Sorry Kitty.

Kitty: if you weren't all the way up there I would...

Just then the door opens. Scott and a unknown Teen walk in. The new teen had dark brown hair, and looks very friendly.

Scott: this is Jeff Higgins.

Kurt: High.

Jeff: Whoa...

Kurt ports in front of him.

Kurt: You got prejudices against us that are blue and Fuzzy?

Jeff: Uhh... no?

Scott: I think he's just a bit surprised Kurt.

Kurt: alright, nice to meet you.

Kitty: Yeah, um... Jeff?

Jeff: yeah that's right, and you?

Kitty: Kitty.

Kurt: And I'm Kurt

Kitty shakes Jeff's hand and Jeff goes to do the same to Kurt but draws his hand back when he sees Kurt only has three fingers. Kurt has a hurt look on his face and Jeff grins and pats him on the back.

Jeff: we'll work on it.

Kurt grins and looks a bit more cheered up.

Kitty: so what are your abilities?

Jeff: I'm called Chrono, but my mutant gifts are not a easy one to show.

Kurt: do tell then mien friend.

Jeff: well, I can make time go backwards... but only I notice.

Kurt: then how would one know of your abilities?

Jeff: ok tell me something, and I will go back in time, and tell you what your about to say.

Kurt: I have thought of it.

Jeff: ok, tell me it now.

Kurt: Alright. Kitty likes me.

Kitty: Kurt!

Jeff grunts and a odd wave passes over the screen, shaking it a bit.

Kurt: then how would one know of your abilities?

Jeff: ok tell me something, and I will go back in time, and tell you what your about to say.

Kurt: I have thought of it.

Jeff you are about to say Kitty likes you.

Kitty: Kurt!

Kurt (in a surprised voice): cool, dead on!

Scott: welcome to the X-Men Jeff, I'll show you around.

Scene shifts to the classroom. Zooms in on a young man with spiked yellow hair and is wearing a T-Shirt with the sleeves ripped off and ripped jeans. He looks like he's concentrating hard and jerks his hand in the direction of the wall. Zoom in on the fire alarm it suddenly flips down and the alarm rings.

??? Teen: heh, heh, heh. 

Teacher: please class, leave the school in an orderly manner.

Kurt: Vunderbar!

Kurt glares at John.

John: hey, it wasn't me!

The students all walk out angrily.

Scene shows a school assembly. Zoom in on the X-Men. A paper air plane hits Evan in the back on the neck. Camera pans up to see the Brotherhood laughing. Scene shifts to the principal at a podium.

Principal: Alright everyone, I have brought you here because there have been recently many times where the fire alarm has been pulled. I have called this assembly, because no one seems to see the perpetrator. I ask that the man or woman behind this, come forward, for swift, and brutal punishment.

Lance (sarcastically from off screen): Oh great plan.

Principal: Thank you. And furthermore-

Scene shifts to the Teen from before with spiky yellow hair. He looks like he's concentrating. Scene goes to the principal again who's voice suddenly gets quiet. He continues to speak but then looks confused. He starts checking the mike which seems to be working fine after he taps on it a few times. He goes up to speak again but nothing can be heard. Now he starts shouting angrily but nothing can be heard. He takes a deep breath, puts the mic right up to his mouth and screams, however this time it is ear piercingly loud.

Principal: WORK!

His face turns bright read and he starts to speak very quickly.

Principal: Everyone is dismissed.

Scene changes to the school hallway. The Brotherhood are walking and John throws a small fireball into the trash. Flames erupt from it and the X-Men were walking behind the Brotherhood.

Scott: Are you nuts!?!

John: relax Summers, its just a trash can fire, it will go out one its own... or when the trash gets taken out.

The six walk away while Scott stomps on the fire, camera zooms out to see the spiky haired teen from before watching. Scene then fades to black.

Scene now shows the spiky haired unknown teen from before, he walks up to the Brotherhood's house. He looks in the window and then the camera zooms in to show Lance and Remy playing cards, several poker chips are around Remy's side while Lance's has few.

Lance: that's it! You have to be cheating.

Remy: you never win if you cheat my friend.

Todd: yeah, Lance has been pocketing cards all game and hasn't won yet.

All the Brotherhood laugh except for Lance.

Camera zooms back out and the teen is concentrating and begins to rise off the ground. He floats to the window and opens it. He makes his way through the room into a hallway making absolutely no sound. He goes downstairs into the living room where the brotherhood all look at him in surprise.

??? Teen: Ya know, this thing is super easy to break into.

Lance stands up and Remy grabs his fighting staff.

??? Teen: You sure know how to treat company.

Lance: What do you want.

??? Teen: I am Nick Seer.

Todd: So?

Nick: Let me put it this way, I'm Sonic, the new mutant in town, and I need a place to crash.

Pietro: and you found us how?

Nick: You guys ain't exactly uncommon knowledge.

Lance: What?

Nick: You go in the back alleyways and start talking with the tough people in Chicago, you learn a few things, like the dreaded Brotherhood of Evil Mutants Magneto tries to protect us from.

Pietro: WHAT?

Lance, Pietro, Fred, and Todd looked eyes wide anger in their faces.

Nick: Magneto wants to raise a army to defeat the vile mutants in Bayville.

Lance: Vile mutants my-

Pietro: You believe this crap?

Nick: No, not everyone believes it, some do, I came here because I refused to join his army, and that doesn't exactly get you to popular with them.

Fred: So you came here?

Nick: I figured you needed some heads up, and I got nowhere else to go.

Remy: well your welcome here.

Todd: Yeah, we're here for the mutants of the world, just avoid the X-Men.

Nick's eyes went wide at the mention.

John: You have heard of them I take it.

Nick: According to Magneto they are led by a man named Professor X, one who manipulates the minds of his students to do his evil ways.

Pietro: well old Magnet seems to have gotten everyone up in arms to destroy the only line of defence against himself.

Remy: It would explain the two mutants we keep seeing.

Nick: I don't know of any mutants with him, but he is coming soon.

John: This gives us a lot more to be on the guard about.

Pietro: so who exactly are you.

Nick: like I said I am Nick Seer, I can control sound waves, using them to make noises louder or quieter, also I have the ability to concentrate them to lift myself into the air, giving me flight. I can also use it to push objects.

Lance: we are the Brotherhood, welcome aboard.

Screen zooms out on the house, playing the happy Bayville music until an explosion is heard and smoke rises from the window.

Remy: Sorry.

  
  


*****

Ok, author here. I introduced four new mutants in the series so far. I will explain each of them,

Jim: Jim Rico. Older of the two Rico brothers. His code name, though never mentioned is Retina. He has the ability to shoot thin red beams from his eyes. Though they sound similar to Scott these beams, other then looking different have their own properties. Scotts optical beams are force, while Jim creates explosions and has more the property of fire. Jim has appeared in the last two chapters, once robbing a store, and he was one of the two that attacked Pyro. His allegiance is currently not known.

Jason: Jason rice, Jim's younger brother. His code name, though never said is Iris. His ability is much like Jim's. The difference is that his beams are blue, and will paralyse nerves and muscles, making the receptor of this attack partially paralysed (what happened to Blob in episode 1) He has appeared twice, when Jim has.

Jeff: A mutant with the ability over time! Jeff can go back in time as he pleases, this however drains him of strength, and he is unaffected (if he goes back in time after being shot he will not be healed.) He can only however go back a few minutes, the more time he takes, the weaker it makes him.

Nick: What is known about this unique mutant? Not much other then he is mu favourite of the four I created. He comes from Chicago and his background is briefly mentioned in this episode. He can make himself fly, and change the volume of sound at will, he can also push sound waves into something. The problem is however that this uses a lot of concentration to push things and fly.

Well that's the newest chapter. I know there was no fighting which sucked, but I wanted to introduce all the new mutants which is done now, and next will be chocked full of mutants beating the crap out of each other :D


	4. The Triad

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution. For this note I shall point out that both the new people Sonic (Nick) And Chrono (Jeff) Are mine! Jim and Jason Rico are also mine. MWA HA HA. And if you use em, you will face the wrath of the RCOD (Rubber Chicken Of Death) the Triad (Randy, James, and Lex) belong to Dr.M, who your probably all know, and if you don't, read his fics!

X-Men Evolution

*CUSTOM* Season

by Race Baj

Episode Four: Triad

  
  


Scene shows two teenage guys and one other who is a bit older. They all wear black trench coats and black suits. The two teens have black hair, and the older one has a shaved head and wears black shades

Young Adult: Alright, lets see if the coast is clear.

Scene switches to a first person view, its is a dark black view and you see a sign that says Bayville Bank. Then the view looks at a wall and it zooms in and you see through the wall, into a empty vault. Scene goes back to a view of the three young men, the adult removes his shades and you see he has a third eye.

Young Adult: Ok, its empty, lets go Randy.

Younger Teen (Randy): Yes Lex.

Randy holds his hands out and closes his eyes. Suddenly a small blue orb appears in front of it. It expands until it creates a large blue portal.

Randy: Lets go.

Randy, Lex, and the unknown teen walk through and emerge in the vault, Lex laughs.

Lex: Ok James, before the alarm goes off,

James: Alright.

James closes his eyes and the screen goes black, when he opens them again, nothing is moving, and everything but him has a odd grey colour. He picks up some bags which have a convenient dollar sign on them (sorry). He starts throwing the bags through the portal, he has most of them out when he screams and falls down grabbing his head. Everything goes black and things start moving again, and regain colour. Lex walks over and heaves James to his feat.

James: Sorry.

Lex: You did your part.

Lex props James on his shoulder and the three go back through the portal. On the other side Lex throws James in the van and opens the back door Lex and Randy start throwing the money in the back of the van and they finish and close the door, Lex glances at the bank before he gets in.

Lex: Didn't even know what hit them.

The Van drives away.

*Cut to opening song*

Jeff is sitting watching TV with Evan in a rec room, in the background Kurt and Scott are playing ping pong, suddenly everything goes grey and it all stops, except for Jeff. Jeff doesn't seem to noticed walks up to the TV and starts hitting it.

Jeff: Come on you stupid piece of junk... wait a minute.

Jeff looks around to see everything stopped.

Jeff: what on earth?

Jeff walks over to the ping pong table, Kurt had just hit the ball and it was now floating in air! Jeff picks up the white ball and suddenly everything goes colour again and things start moving. The ping pong ball flies from Jeff's hand and hits Scott in the head.

Scott: ah!

Jeff: Huh?

Evan: AH!

Screen moves to Evan who is frantically waving his arms where Jeff was sitting.

Evan: Jeff where did you go!

Jeff: I'm right here.

Evan: how did you get there so fast???

Jeff: I... don't know...

Scene changes to Bayville high. Scott, Kurt, Kitty, and Evan are sitting at a lunch table.

Student 1 (in background): Did you hear about the bank robbery?

Student 2 (I.B.): Yeah, it was like, totally odd, the security cameras didn't see anyone even go in the bank, and all the money was just gone in the morning.

Evan: You think it was them man?

Scene shifts to the brotherhood eating at a table not far.

Scott: Unlikely, but you never know with those guys.

Kitty: Ya know, they're not all that bad.

Scott: Yeah, sometimes.

Scott leaves.

Scene shifts to the halls, James is walking through (now in normal clothes) he sees a student in the hall looking in his locker. He grunts and closes his eyes, everything goes black and then he opens them and everything is grey and not moving, Scene switches to a classroom, Jeff is sitting in it writing when everything goes grey and stops moving.

Jeff: what?

Jeff stands up and goes outside the room into the hall, and sees James. James grabs the wallet out of the student's pocket and laughs, Jeff comes up behind him.

Jeff: Getting some loose change?

James: What?

James spins around and is nailed by Jeff's fist, he falls to the ground and everything gets colour and starts moving again. Jeff bends down and picks up the wallet, then taps the guy on the shoulder.

Jeff: I think this is yours.

Student: Huh?

The teen takes the wallet and looks down at James.

Student: Uhh, thanks.

Scene switches back to the classroom, the teacher looks up from her desk.

Teacher: Uhh, does anyone know where Mr. Higgins is?

Scene shows The Brotherhood sitting around a table. Lance is at the head of it.

Lance: let the meeting of the Brotherhood Of Mutants come to order. Does anyone have any new ideas for making money.

Fred: We can sell Remy as a instant popcorn machine!

Remy: I said I was sorry.

Nick: Besides, he's great at blowing up all kinds of stuff, not just pop corn.

Remy gets to his feet and whips out a playing card.

Remy: You wanna see how good?

Nick: Try me! I can take you out.

Lance creates a minor quake.

Lance: Order! Come on guys, enough.

Nick and Remy sit down.

Lance: Now on a serious basis, what is your take on the bank robbery?

Fred: Got to be mutants.

Todd: I bet it was Kitty yo, she could get in easy enough.

Lance: Be serious!

Todd: Hey I am! Face it Lance, your girl friend is a thief.

Lance: She is not a thief... or my girl friend.

John: Its unlikely it was her, but Fred has a point.

Remy: so what are we going to do about it.

Lance: well, not much we can do, no way to know when they will strike next.

Nick: There must be a way, does Bayville have any other buildings with expensive material?

Pietro: Bayville's Museum.

Fred: Bayville is home to an old army colonel who made a lot of money after he retired, he has a big mansion in the other end of town.

Lance: Well we have two options, we stick around those places tonight, see if they show up, or we forget about it and let them get robbed blind.

Pietro: Not much of a choice.

Remy: I say we stake the place out.

Lance: ok, tonight Blob, Toad and Quicksilver will check out the rich guy's house, Gambit, Sonic, Myself, and Pyro will head to the museum.

Scene changes to a large building that says Bayville Museum, zoom in on the top. Lance, John, Nick, and Remy are in their battle uniforms and are on top. John's is a red suit with a dark black trench coat with flames on it. Nick's is a red suit, yellow shoulder pads, and a strange yellow wire that wraps around his neck.

Lance: Anything yet.

Remy: Nope.

A optic blast comes out of nowhere and just misses Lance. Screen goes left to see Scott, Jean, Evan, and Rogue, on a building next to it.

Evan: I knew they were behind this.

Nick: we got company!

Remy grabs a playing card and throws it at the edge of the Museum just as Rogue jumps across, it blows up and Rogue misses the ledge, and falls into a dumpster below.

Jean concentrates and a few trash cans from the ground raise up and fly at John. John flicks his lighter on and sends a fireball at the incoming trash cans , which just sets to light them on fire.

John: Ah crap!

John leaps out of the way as they go flying by, only to be blown up by one of Remy's cards.

Evan sends a spike flying at Lance which he dodges, but he gets hit by Scott's optic blast and falls off the building into some bushes below.

Screen shifts to a mansion, Fred, Pietro, and Todd are sitting in the bushes. Storm, Kurt, Jeff, and Kitty walk up to the building.

Todd: I told Lance his girlfriend was a robber.

Pietro: lets go!

The three jump out of the bushes and the X-Men are surprised. Todd's tongue shoots out and wraps around Kurt's feet. Todd yanks his tongue back but Kurt ports and ends up behind him. Kurt raises his fist but Fred rams him with his shoulder. Kurt goes flying into some boxes.

Storm meanwhile is trying to hit Pietro who keeps dodging, finally he dodges to one side and Jeff comes with a diving kick on his side sending him flying.

Jeff: To slow.

Todd grabs a stick from the ground and throws it at Kitty who dodges, then gets grabbed and thrown by Fred. She phases before hitting the building, and phases through. However it sets off the alarm. It blares and Fred grabs Pietro and Todd and him run off. The alarm dies but The four X-Men also run off.

Scene goes back to the other fight. Remy throws several cards at Scott, all of which he blasts out of the air. John creates a fireball and throws it at Jean who uses some sheet metal off the ground to block it. Nick floats off the air with a trash can lid and a stick and smashes them together. We see him concentrate and the sound turns into a ear piercing screeching noise. All the teens cover their ears in pain and Nick stops. Remy quickly recovers and heaves three cards, Scott dodges one that was sent at him, but one hit the ground in front of Jean and she goes flying back. Evan throws a spike and it sticks into Nick's arm.

Nick: Ahh!

Nick tears it out revealing a gash in his arm, then falls off his feet groaning. John sends several flames at Evan's feet, he gasps and tries to get away, falling off the building in the process, he lands in the bushes though. Scott is about to open his visor when a van is heard.

John: What?

The three brotherhood and Scott run to the edge of the building to see Lex, James, and Randy.

Randy creates one of his portals and they step inside.

Scene shifts to inside the museum, the three are inside.

Randy: Ok Lex, lets go.

Lex removes his glasses and scene shifts to first person. Suddenly several red invisible lines appear. Lex begins to move, dodging them. He final reaches a switch and hits it. The lines disappear and he puts his glasses back on. Just then John, Remy, Scott, and Nick come through the portal.

Remy: Ok thieves, its time to teach you a lesson.

Remy throws a few cards at the three and Scott shoots a optic blast. However before they reach James lets out a grunt and everything turns grey and stops. James runs over to Scott and drags him and puts him in front of the optic blast which is in midair, he does the same for Remy but puts him in front of the cards. James lets out a sigh and everything starts moving again. The optic blast and the cards hit Remy and Scott and send them flying.

Lex throws a punch at Nick who dodges and hits him in the stomach, but gets caught by a kick Lex spins around and delivers. Randy tries to punch John, who catch's his fist and knees him in the stomach, then gets hit in the back of the head by James' kick.

Lex: these guys are down lets go.

Screen goes close in on Nick's face. He groans and holds out his hands. Suddenly the alarm starts.

James: I thought you got it down?

Lex: So did I, lets go!

The three go through a portal, but they leave it up and it starts to gradually close on its own. Nick and John struggle to their feet and grab Remy. Scott also gets up and the four go through the portals.

Scene is now at the Institute, the X-men are all sitting around.

Professor X: We seem to be dealing with mutants.

Evan: gee what clued you in?

Storm glares at Evan.

Scott: But who are they?

Professor X: I'm afraid I don't know.

Jean: But what can we do if we know nothing about them?

Professor X: That is not entirely true.

Scott: yeah, we know one of them can creates portals.

Jean: and one can move faster then we can see.

Scott: yeah, how are we supposed to fight that?

Jeff: He may not be all that fast.

Scott: What do you mean?

Jeff: Three times now time has suddenly stopped, one of those times was last night around the time of the battle and only two people have been unaffected. Myself, and a teenager at school.

Scott: You think one of them is him?

Jeff: Maybe... I don't know.

Professor X: one thing is known, these mutants are a danger to others, and we have to stop the.


	5. Magneto Returns Pt 1

X-Men Evolution

*CUSTOM* Season

by Race Baj

Episode Five: Magneto Returns Part 1

  
  


Scene shows a teen standing on top of a roof. He points his hands towards the ground then stops a few seconds later. Then a whole bunch of explosions start on the ground.

*Theme Song*

Scene has Scott and Kurt watching a news show.

Reporter: A terrorist attack occurred last night on 58 avenue. Citizens nearby report that explosions came in the middle of the night and there was no one seen nearby.

TV shows a picture of the street with several craters on it.

Reporter: The police have no leads or suspects, but hope that this is the last of the attacks.

Kurt turns off the TV.

Kurt: think this might be the Brotherhood?

Scott: I'm not sure, though trusting the brotherhood is not something I like to do, every time they get involved in something serious it seems to be for good.

Kurt: Then who?

Scott: I would say those three guys we dealt with at the museum, but I still am not sure.

  
  


Scene shows Bayville high, Lance is walking down the halls and sees Kitty.

Lance: Hi Kitty.

Kitty: Like, hi Lance. 

Lance: How is everything going?

Kitty: pretty good.

Lance: Oh that's... good.

Kitty: Lance, I want to say, I am impressed.

Lance: Um... thanks. *smiles*

Kitty: You and the Brotherhood have really changed your ways. You are trying to help people now, you must have really rubbed off on them

Lance: Yeah... I guess I did. Uh... do you want to maybe grab a Pizza after school?

Kitty: Yeah, I'd like that. *Smiles and walks off*

John (from behind him in a mocking voice): Yeah, I'd like that.

*Lance turns around to see John, Fred, and Todd standing there laughing.*

Lance: What do you want?

Fred: Have you seen the news?

Lance: Of course everyone has, what is it?

John: Nick thinks its Magneto's doing.

Lance: Oh no...

John: The army Magneto got, maybe its them...

Lance: If that's the case, I think we have no choice...

*Lance runs after Kitty, he soon catches up*

Lance: Kitty!

Kitty: yeah?

Lance: No time to explain, I have to cancel our date.

Kitty: But-

Lance: Good, I have to go!

*Lance runs off*

(Scene shows the X-Men all in normal clothes and standing in front of a security system for the Institute, Professor X is in front and they are all looking at the system which shows the Brotherhood walking up in their battle uniforms, it is night time.)

Scott: X-Men, assemble to defend the Institute.

Professor X: Wait... lets give them the benefit of the doubt.

*The Brotherhood walk up to the mansion door and Lance starts looking around*

Lance: there a camera around here?

Nick: Think they can hear us?

Professor X (over a speaker): Yes we can here you Lance.

Lance: I assume you have seen the reports of the street bombing last night?

Professor X: Yes of course.

Lance: We think we know who is behind it.

Professor X:... Very well.

*The gate opens and the Brotherhood come in.*

(Scene now has the brotherhood in the hall at the Institute)

Lance: It isn't a for sure thing, but Magneto is probably behind it!

Scott: Why should we trust you?

Nick: because we have a little knowledge about this, and if your professor used his brain enough, to do research on the Magneto is up to he would know, back in Chicago you could learn a lot!

*Nick turns to leave and Lance grabs the back of his shirt and yanks him back*

Lance: We aren't forcing you to trust us, its just a warning.

*The Brotherhood walk out and the X-Men all look at professor X*

Professor X: I don't know... I think we should wait before immediately jumping to conclusions.

(Next Scene the Brotherhood are driving and they see a fire, Lance steps on the gas and they arrive at their house which is the source of the fire)

Todd: Oh man!

Lance: John, direct the fire away from the house. Fred, you can help me heave dirt on it to put it out. Pietro run a scan of the area. Todd, you and Nick keep on your guard.

*Pietro runs off, John starts making the fire smaller and sending it away from the house and Lance uses his powers to collapse dirt onto it, Fred pulls a Tree out of its roots and beats the fire with it.*

Todd: Oh man this sucks.

*Todd is tackled from behind, springs up with his feet, sending his attacker flying and he spun around*

Todd: Who is there?

*The attacker runs but Nick takes to the skies and Todd hops after him. Sonic concentrates and growls, however it seems very loud. The attacker is surprised and trips, allowing Todd to catch up to him. Todd leaps on him and Nick drops to the ground and starts running up. Todd sits on the attacker and holds down his arms. Nick runs up and Todd gets off the guy who sits there. We now get a good look at him, he is young, about 14*

Boy: You don't scare me freaks!

*He spits in Todd's face, Todd spits back slime and the boy falls to the ground screaming*

Boy: I'm infected!

Nick: Relax punk, your fine for now, but you are going to tell me why you burned our house.

Boy: You mutant freaks cause problems! 

*the boy continues clawing the slime off his face*

Todd: Listen yo, we done nothing besides what most non mutant teenagers in our position have done, you're the one who burned our house yo!

Boy: Magneto me, you people are evil.

*Todd and Nick exchange worried looks, then Nick grabs the boys arm and twists it behind his back*

Nick: Now don't run *turns to Todd* we better bring him to Lance.

*The boy is forced over to the rest of the Brotherhood and Lance sneers at him*

Lance: You want to explain to me why you did that?

Boy: Ha! You have done worse then that!

Lance: Like what? Toilet Papering someone's yard? Oh yeah, that's way up there with arson.

Boy: Like murder! That is covered up by the government to prevent public hysteria!

Nick: Lance, Magneto told him that we are mutants.

Lance: And you hate mutants?

Boy: No! The evil ones like you and the X-Men!

Lance: And Magneto, the very person who said humans are worthless, convicted you of this?

Boy: We both know Magneto is a savour to both humans and mutants! And I would die to protect his cause!

Pietro: Yeah that's what he would want for you...

Lance: Listen kid-

Boy: Clark!

Lance: Alright, listen Clark, Magneto is the biggest enemy we all have, weather you believe it or not! We used to be his little soldiers but we have accepted that humanity won't accept us, your living proof of that, but trying to kill them will only solve problems. If we send you to the police you are bound to say something, so for the time being, you are under the custody of the Brotherhood.

Boy: Ha! Magneto will come and save me!

Lance: Are you kidding?!? He knew you would be captured, figured you would do some good, and then will destroy this place himself if you hadn't gotten lucky, with you in it if needed! In fact he would kill you when he's done anyway!

Boy: So you, the worst mutant alive, are claiming that you are protecting me from Magneto?

Lance: Yeah that's the gist of it. 

Pietro: Magneto cares squat about everybody, and anybody but himself!

Lance: Now who is with Magneto besides you?

Boy: I will never tell you. 

Remy: If I may make a suggestion, would bringing him to the Institute help?

Lance: As much as I hate to admit it... with our house burnt up pretty bad, I would say that's our best bet. Pietro, get our stuff.

*Minutes later all rooms have been searched, and a few stuff has been recovered. On his last trip Pietro wobbles out holding a small safe.*

Pietro: Hey man, this was in one of the walls, what do you think it is?

Lance: Looks like a safe, put it with the rest of the stuff.

*Pietro does so*

Lance: Fred?

*Fred easily takes the stuff and puts it in the back of the jeep.*

Remy: And now... we bid farewell to our home...

*The brotherhood get in the jeep, including Nick who is holding onto the new guy.*

(Scene now has the Brotherhood At the Institute, the X-Men are gathered at the door when they burst it.)

Scott: Alvers what do you think your doing!

Lance: this kid works for Magneto and just torched our house. We can't let him go and we got no place to put him!

Jean: Are you alright?

*Jean leans in close to the kid and he spits in her face*

Jean: You little!

*She is about to slap him but Rogue and Kitty restrain him*

Kid: All you mutant terrorists will die at Magneto's blessed hand!

Professor X: it appears The Brotherhood were right.

Nick: Of course we were!

Scott: That's enough... well Professor.

Professor X: Well it seems that for the time being the brotherhood will have to stay here.

X-men and Brotherhood except for Scott and Lance: What?!?

Lance: He does have a point, we can't very well just stay and let Magneto find us. 

Scott: And they have proven they can be just as effective as us in helping man kind.

Professor X: So for the time being... the Brotherhood and The X-Men are one...

  
  


-To be continued-


	6. Magneto Returns Pt 2

X-Men Evolution

*CUSTOM* Season

by Race Baj

Episode Six: Magneto Returns Part 2

  
  


A Jeep drives into a dark street. Two guys and a girl get out of it. One guy is tall, brown hair, wears a black trench coat with light blue streaks on it, with a navy blue shirt and pants. The Second guy is average height, black hair, wears ripped jeans and brown jacket, also torn badly. The girl looks younger then the other two, is short, with short black hair, and wears a yellow trench coat, pink sunglasses, and a pink shirt and blue shorts. The three sit down on a dumpster and wait. A minute later a rat comes out and the taller guy looks at it annoyed, shoots it with a beam of Ice, freezing the rat.

*Theme Song*

Todd: What!?! Working together?

Nick: No way!

Kurt: You got to be kidding me!

Professor X: I think its for the best.

Lance: I agree, we could accomplish the most this way.

Pietro: That's it, Lance has lost it. I think I should take over.

Fred: Pietro you lost it long ago.

Evan: Well the X-Men don't work with the Brotherhood.

Jean: I would agree but the professor...

*The X-Men Look at the professor X*

Professor X: Well... since Scott is leading the team I think its his call.

Scott:... I think its for the best.

*The X-Men and Brotherhood, except for Lance and Scott, all groan*

Lance: But you don't get to play leader Summers!

*Scott extends his hand and Lance shakes it*

Scott: I think we could do the most good if we spilt into groups.

Lance: Fine.

Scott: the groups can be Rouge, Remy, and Nick. Jeff, Todd, and Pietro. *Jeff groans* Kurt, Even, John, and Fred.

Lance: Myself and Kitty.

*Lance winks at Kitty, who giggles, and Scott groans.*

Lance: And you and Red can go together.

Scott: Alright, now remember, if you see anything out of the ordinary, use your communicators.

(The group runs out of the door)

(Scene changes to Lance walking with Kitty. They are walking through the street with the explosions on the ground)

Lance: So how are things... working out at the institute?

Kitty: Lance can we focus on the mission?

Lance: Because you know... if things aren't working out... you are more then welcome with the Brotherhood.

Kitty: Lance! The mission!

Lance: oh right, right. *mumbling* can't forget the mission.

*A thumping sound is heard and both turn around, we see Lance and Kitty from behind and they turn and look into the camera. Camera pans around to see a human sized purple robot (a small sentinel) walking towards them*

Lance: What is it?

Sentinel: Identified as mutants... Lance Alvers... Kitty Pryde... terminate on site.

*The Sentinel shoots a beam out of it's eyes at Kitty, Lance dives, pushing her out of the way of the blast.*

  
  


(Scene now has Kurt, Even, John, and Fred walking down a main street. They go past a dark alley and lights turn on. We see a close up of the jeep from before, only now Sabertooth is with the others. The jeep charges forward at the ground, and John dives out of the way.)

Guy 1: Dang!

*Guy 1, who is driving, slides the car sideways and heads for the group, who are now running. We see a close up of the jeep's wheel as the song City Escape plays*

Rolling around at the speed of sound

*Screen moves to the front of the jeep showing the group*

Got places to go, got to follow my rainbow

*Scene pans around to the back of John, Fred, Evan, and Kurt running*

Can't stick around - have to keep moving on

*The group reaches a fence which they jump over*

Guess what lies ahead - only one way to find out

(Scene now shows Lance and Kitty's feet and they are running.)

Must keep on moving ahead

*Shows a shot over their shoulder and the Sentinel is running after them*

No time for guessing follow my brain instead.

*Kitty pulls Lance into a warehouse, Lance runs up on some crates and grabs a hook handing from the ceiling*

Trusting in what you can't see

*Sentinel walks towards the warehouse, eyes glowing*

Take my lead I'll set you free

*Lance and Kitty phase through the building on the rope and kick the sentinel, who falls back*

Follow me, set me free

(Scene now shows John, Fred, Kurt, and Evan run down an Alley way, the jeep is following them again. Guy 1 shoots a beam of Ice to create a wall blocking the exit)

Trust me and we will escape from the city

*Kurt ports the group to the other side of the Ice wall.*

I'll make it through prove it to you

*John, Fred, Kurt, and Evan start cheering but they get cut off again by the jeep.*

Oh yeah!

(Scene shows Kitty and Lance slowly walking around a old broken down building.)

  
  


Danger is lurking around every turn

*The two go up a flight of stairs just as the Sentinel walks to the area they were in* 

Trust your feelings - got to live and learn

*The Sentinel turns around and goes up the stairs, camera closes up on his feet*

I know its some luck that I'll make it through

*The stairs led up to the roof, Kitty stands behind Lance who is facing the Sentinel.*

Got no other options only one thing to do

(Scene changes to the others sliding over Ice, followed by a jeep, they are in a alleyway.)

I don't care what lies ahead

*Close up on a lighter, and John's hand picking it up. He turns around and lights it, then creates a wall of fire.*

No time for guesses - follow my plans instead

*The Jeep goes straight through the flames and the tires are now on fire. *

Find that next stage, no matter what that may be

*Kurt ports away, John jumps onto a ladder and starts climbing, Evan and Fred turn right onto the main road*

Take my lead I'll set you free

(Scene changes to Lance charging at the Sentinel)

  
  


Follow Me, set me free

*The Sentinel fires beams from its eyes and they send Lance flying back, near Kitty*

Trust me and we will escape from the city

*Kitty bends down and we see a hole burned through Lance costume and him laying down in pain*

I'll make it though... follow me

*The Sentinel starts walking towards them*

Set me free

*Lance starts concentrating and clenches his fist.*

Trust me and we will escape from the city

*Just as the Sentinel reaches them Lance rolls out of the way and Kitty dives and phases through the Sentinel, Lance creates a quake and the Sentinel sumbles and falls off the building.*

I'll make it through - me to you... follow me 

(Scene changes and as the Jeep drives by Sabertooth jumps on the ladder and begins climbing, while the jeep drives off)

I'll make it thought prove it to you! Oh Yeah *Music Fades*

*Close up of Sabertooth, he growls as he climbs up the ladder. Scene moves to John, still with the lighter, sends a burst of flames down to Sabertooth*

Sabertooth: Won't be that easy kid. 

*Close up of the ladder, it hasn't been slid all the way down. John picks up a sledge hammer and smashes the ladder, it slides the rest of the way and John drops the hammer. Sabertooth stays on the ladder, but loses his footing, just holding on. The hammer falls from the sky, and hits Sabertooth on the head, he falls off the ladder.*

John: That's the end of that.

*Sabertooth gets back up and begins climbing again, John runs off*

(Scene changes to Fred and Evan running from the jeep, Evan turns around and spikes the tires, making the jeep slide. Fred stands in front of it and when it comes by he grabs the front and tosses it. The jeep crashes and The three inside climb from the rubble) 

Evan: Who are you!?

Fred: Spill it.

Guy 1: We are the defending soldiers of humanity, under the guidance of Magneto. I am known as Ice Man.

Girl: I am Jubilee.

Guy 2: I am Owen Richards.

Ice Man: And you two are part of the evil that plagues Bayville.

Evan: Listen man, I don't know where you get your info, but we are more like the protectors of Bayville!

Owen: Ha, Magneto is a saviour, we trust him. *Owen takes out a hand gun* And now it is time!

*Ice Man sends a Ice Blast at Fred and Evan's feet, and they are stuck there.*

(Scene changes to Lance and Kitty looking over the edge of the building, the Sentinel is down below, busted and destroyed.)

Lance: I think we won.

Kitty: Thank God.

*Lance and Kitty turn around to see the kid from the bombing in Magneto Returns Pt. 1*

Kid: Dynamite blow up, boom you go! 

*The Kid holds his hands out and then two explosions come out of no where on Kitty and Lance's stomach, sending them flying over the edge of the building. Lance grabs the edge with his foot, and grabs Kitty's hand with his own. *

Lance: Hold on!

  
  


-To be continued-


End file.
